The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for surveillance, and in particular to systems and methods utilizing digital recording to perform surveillance in a mobile environment.
Many surveillance systems use various types of video cameras to record images. Some systems operate when an intruder is identified, while other systems operate on a continuous basis. Generally, such cameras record images in response to a signal from one or ore detectors such as infrared or motion detectors.
Traditionally, the image from the camera is recorded on video tape. In some newer systems, the image is recorded on a computer disk or removable memory card, such as described in published patent application WO 01/82255, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.